Hola Beyond
by Peith
Summary: ¿Conoces a B?, ¿El famoso asesino B.B de los Angeles?, apuesto a que si... pero... ¿Que significa B para L?, ¿A para L?, ¿L para B?... -Hola Beyond... ¿Como te sientes?... -Quemado, ¿Como te sientes tu?- dijo con una sonrisa demencial...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola Beyond..._**

Su mirada perdida, las manchas de sangre, los ojos cubiertas por una tela blanca y gruesa, las muñecas esposadas y la misma pose en la que el mismo se encontraba... no hacía mucho que visitaba ese psiquiátrico, pero no había tomado la decisión de mirarlo como lo había hecho años atrás siendo apenas unos niños.

 **Flash Back.**

-A, el es L... saluda A, no debes mostrar descortesía –le sonrió amablemente aquel anciano con una mirada dulce y una mano en su hombro, suave, apenas perceptible al tacto, incitándolo a saludar a quien debería suceder en algún momento.

L estaba allí, sentado en aquel changarro bien arreglado y amueblado en la oficina direccional de la Casa de Wammy. Ropa blanca, mirada plenamente ojerosa, gestos relajados pero inexpresivos, abrazando sus rodillas contra su propio torso en aquel sofá que adornaba la oficina mientras miraba atentamente a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

-H-hola, L... –sonrió con nerviosismo ante su ídolo-

-Hola A, he escuchado y leído mucho sobre ti, me pareces un sucesor muy competente y merecedor del primer lugar. –asevero con voz ronca y monótona.

-Es un placer para mí poder conocerle L, lo he admirado desde siempre, ¡enserio!, ¡he leído tanto de usted! –menciono con emoción haciendo una pequeña y apenas notoria en aquel joven de apenas 16 años. Con una hermosa sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules deslumbrando con alegría a juego con sus cabellos rubios-

-B, ¿Nos arias el favor de presentarte como es debido? –Menciono el anciano mirando al otro niño que se encontraba en la habitación-

B prestaba toda su atención, sin en cambio le parecía un tanto molesto tener que presentarse solo como un numero y que toda la atención de su ídolo fuera de golpe totalmente hacia A, quien era primero entre los sucesores de L.

-Claro, soy B, Beyond Birthday, segundo entre tus sucesores, L...

Esa mirada de color de fuego clavada en los ojos de L fue lo que le hizo jamás olvidar a aquel chico que era tan distinto, le había causado problemas y frecuentemente se le veía aislado de todos los niños por ser objeto de burlas de este, había leído todo su expediente junto con el de A hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin en cambio entre ver y saber hay una gran diferencia. L sentía una enorme insistencia en ver esos ojos que lo hacían tan distinto de los demás, sin en cambio, para desgracia o virtud de B, no parecía lo suficientemente brillante como A que se desempeñaba en excelencia ante todas sus materias. Sabía que sus padres habían muerto hace algunos años y que el no había parecido afectado aun después de haber recibido tratamiento psicológico, lo cual lo volvió de cierto modo, competente ante la competencia siendo tan fuerte mentalmente, lo cual parecía ser contrario al caso de A, quien podía ser afectado emocionalmente de un modo tan fácil.

-A, B, son los mejores entre todos los que compiten para ser L, estoy orgulloso de ustedes... A te has desempeñado exitosamente en todos los ámbitos y llevas un buen control psicológico según me he enterado. B, has estado teniendo algunos problemas para socializar, sin en cambio no es que sea un punto realmente importante para el desempeño de volverte L. B si me lo permites, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con A?.

-Por supuesto...

Y así se retiro, la mirada de fuego camino despacio, con cansancio, pero el había visto algo, algo que ni la persona más cercana a L sabría, **su nombre...**

Elle Lawliet...

Lo guardaría en su memoria como el recuerdo más preciado que alguna vez podría tener.

 **Off Flash back.**

No podía admirar esos ojos que me parecieron tan fascinantes desde siempre, jamás revele el secreto de sus ojos a externos, por razones obvias, no permitiría que lo abrieran para examinarlo, era un niño, no, era un joven que había sufrido mucho de niño. Esto era venganza.

-Gh... Law... liet...

Un carraspeo de garganta, solo fue eso, un sonido inaudible de la garganta de un ser que estuvo al punto de volverse polvo en instantes.

-Hola, Beyond...


	2. ¿Me visitas de nuevo?

**Hola Beyond…**

 ** _¿Me visitas de nuevo?.._**

Hay estaba de nuevo, podía verlo, respiraba profundo y luego lo dejaba salir con dificultad, su mallugado cuerpo a causa de las perforaciones por agujas se encontraba tendido en la cama con los brazos apretados por correas sostenidas a la base de esta y las hermosas joyas escarlata cubiertas por una manta blanca, escuchaba sus bufidos y quejidos cada vez que parecía intentar moverse de la cama que sostenía sus muñecas contra la cabecera manteniendo bien justos sus tobillos al pie de la misma.

-Law… -lo vio pronunciar pero sin poder acabar la frase por el quejido que dejo salir después-

-Te sedaron de nuevo. No deberías morder a tus enfermeras, trasladarte de Hospital en Hospital resulta realmente difícil, además de costoso.

-Era… una... zo-zorra…

-Bastante difícil es ya que alguna enfermera acepte venir hasta aquí a darte de comer sabiendo lo que eres… -se mordió la lengua al mencionar lo último-

Él no era la clase de persona que se dejaba llevar y decía cualquier cosa que se le viniese en la cabeza, él no era así, las cosas no funcionaban así para él y sabía que con Beyond, cuidar cada palabra y gesto parecía ser necesario si no quería verlo enloquecido.

-hag… ag… y… ¿Qué… que… soy… yo...? –Cuestiono arrancando cada palabra de su maltrecha garganta-

-Muchos tienen un título para lo que eres, sin en cambio yo diría que solo eres una persona que le gusta ejercer miedo sobre otras.

-Te… e-equivocas… mi querido… L… so-solo… me interesa… que… me-me… temas… tu…

-¿Por qué la atacaste?

-Era… una… ¡maldita…zo-zorra…!

Sonrió ante la repentina molestia del de ojos escarlata. ¿Que era?, un asesino, un psicótico, un desquiciado, un ingrato, un ser patético que se encontraba postrado en cama por haber perdido en la mejor ** _jugada_** que alguien alguna vez podría haber jugado y él se sentía orgulloso, ¿Porque?, porque para él había sido la mente más perfecta que se había encontrado hasta el momento, porque era el ser más perfecto que se había encontrado en su visita a interminables países y porque era la joya más preciosa entre un montón de jades. Orgulloso de que dejara de ser una copia por su propia mano y no por la de los demás.

Pero también estaba la culpa y el rencor que se cernían sobre sí mismo cada vez que deslumbraba la silueta del hombre desquiciado que parecía más su reflejo que su propia copia, porque había hecho semejanza ante el nombre que el mismo le había puesto con tanta repulsión hace tantos años atrás.

-Esa **zorra** venia todos los días, gustosa de traerte comida.

-Me odiaba… como todos aquí… -menciono con total claridad- **como tu…**

-Yo no te odio B, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Odias a todos tus sucesores… los detestas… **_odiabas a A_** … -contesto con mayor tranquilidad y con un deje de melancolía-

-Yo nunca odie a ninguno de ustedes, ni a A, ni a ti, ni a nadie.

-Bueno… -una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro- **asesinar a alguien… no siempre…im-implica… odiar…**

 **Matar a alguien…** la noche en que murió A él se encontraba en su oficina, tan rápido como fue encontrado su cadáver recibió la llamada, ningún niño sabia lo del suicidio de A, el primero en saberlo como era costumbre era Watari quien pasaba los recados a él, esa noche por pura casualidad se encontraba en Londres formalizando un tratado de Gobierno sobre un caso Terrorista, tan pronto llego la noticia a sus oídos decidió trasladarse a su antiguo hogar donde sabía que enfrentaría a unos ojos escarlata que parecían seguirlo a donde quiera que fuese, esos ojos que lo abrumaban y parecían ver todos sus recuerdos hasta el más mínimo pensamiento.

No tardó mucho en llegar a La Casa de Wammy, era de madrugada cuando las puertas del orfanato se abrieron frente a él como lo habían hecho algunas veces en el pasado, sin en cambio eran contadas estas veces con las manos. El funeral había sido tranquilo pero con un pequeño malestar que no parecía dejar de inquietarlo, **B** , el segundo sucesor, no había corrido en su encuentro como le era costumbre desde muy pequeño, había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que visito el lugar y el tímido chico de unos 15 o 16 años de edad no se encontraba esperándolo con ansias y preguntas que el como siempre se negaría a contestar

No logro dormir toda la madrugada del día del funeral, al dar las 4 de la madrugada él se encontraba en el jardín mirando el horizonte como solía hacerlo antes, cuando aún era muy pequeño, la mirada perdida solo lo llevaba a esos recuerdos de infancia y sus pensamientos eran surcados sutilmente por una persona, B, Backup, y la respiración de este a su espalda con aquella pregunta que rompió el silencio:

-¿Estas aquí por la muerte de A? –dijo con voz fría y distante-

-Deberías ser lo suficientemente listo para saberlo por ti mismo, **Backup** –contesto con pereza en sus palabras pero sin olvidar remarcar el sobre-nombre con el que siempre lo llamaba-

-Te he dicho antes que **odio** que me llames **asi** –respondió con sarna- **MI** nombre es **BEYOND** –contesto apretando los dientes con malestar para luego dejar salir un suspiro y relajar su cuerpo con una expresión neutra en su rostro-

B camino despacio para al fin sentarse a su lado en el césped frio a causa del frio de mañana, sentado a su lado B comenzó a observarlo con total interés, memorizando cada facción de su rostro totalmente inexpresivo y esas enmarcadas ojera que cautivarían a cualquiera, no por belleza, sino por rareza. Mirándolo tan sumido en sus pensamientos consiguió que los ojos negros que antes se posaban en las lejanías de campo verde y bien recortado del orfanato se giraran hacia los rojizos que lo miraban con expectación.

-¿Se te ofrece algo mas **Backup**?, no tengo ninguna intención de formalizar alguna clase de conversación contigo. Pero te sugiero no vayas por el mundo mencionando tu verdadero nombre si es que un día planeas volverte un digno sucesor.

El silencio reino y una pelea de miradas entre ambos chicos se vio presente, carmesí contra plena oscuridad.

-¡B!

Se escuchó el grito de una mujer desde el orfanato que se encontraba a sus espaldas, solo L volteo, divisando a una mujer alta y de tez blanca caminando con paso rápido, la mirada de molestia con dejes de angustia se asomaban por su rostro en cada paso que decidía dar, un hombre detrás de ella con porte elegante que vestía un traje bien arreglado de color negro caminaba veloz detrás de aquella mujer, sin en cambio su rostro era tranquilo aunque sus ojos demostraran una ligera cantidad de decepción, ambos miraban la silueta del chico que se encontraba a su lado, B, que se había encogido de hombros en cuanto escucho el primer grito no parecía inmutarse ante los gritos de la mujer a sus espaldas.

-¡B! ¡Niño malcriado!

Gritaba una y otra vez mientras se acercaban a ambos jóvenes, en cuanto llegaron a una distancia considerable de ellos la mujer se cernió como una madre regañando a su hijo por una desobediencia mirando a B que no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención en mirarla.

-¡Tu! NIÑO MALCRIADO ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso al pobre Hámster y enfrente de tu compa…?! … joven L…. –menciono lo último al notar la presencia del de ojos negros que la miraban desconcertado-

-Disculpe por la intromisión L, pero tenemos ciertos asuntos que discutir con el joven B –hablo el hombre de traje bien arreglado- B, ¿Podrías acompañarnos a mi despacho?

-Claro… Roger…

B se levantó despacio siguiendo a ambas personas, la mujer con ropas de cocinera lo miraba con reproche y parecía murmurarle algunas cosas que L, dada su distancia de ellos, no logro escuchar.

-Los niños dicen que ese chico, B, mato al pobre hámster de la clase 3 de menores.

-No me imagino que alguien como él pueda hacer tal cosa –menciono mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café con extremo de azúcar- no es esa clase de persona.

-He notado que no es el mismo niño de antes L, la mirada tímida y llena de admiración que siempre te dedicaba a desaparecido de sus ojos apenas falleció A, sería una desgracia que el corriera con la misma suerte.

-No se trata de suerte Watari, se trata de un niño que al final no era tan prodigioso como parecía ser y de B, quien parece culparme sobre la muerte de A. aunque no veo porque lo aria, no parecían ser cercanos ni tener alguna clase de lazo especial entre ambos.

-Ese niño le admira joven L, debería intentar llevarse mejor con él, es casi tan prestigioso como usted lo fue a su edad.

-Si realmente fue el quien mato a ese Hámster no veo porque pudiera ser digno de volverse L. –tecleo un momento sobre la laptop que mantenía frente a el mientras comía una fresilla cubierta de chocolate- además… no me interesa alguien tan extravagante como el para ser quien me suceda en cuanto muera… es… -trago la fresa- una simple copia, fácil de reemplazar, **Backup**.

-Era una zorra… no im-importa… que le pa-pase… es solo una simple copia… debería ser… fa-facil para ti reemplazarla… es una co-copia… es… como me lla-llamabas… Ba…

-Backup. –termino L causando una risa demencial y contorsionada escuchándose por las cuatro paredes blanquecinas

 **N/A**

 **HAA! Bueno, primero que nada espero les haya gustada a quien quiera que lo lea, he recibido buenos comentarios del primero y la verdad odio escribir algo que no sienta que me satisface asique hasta que estuve satisfecha decidí subirlo.**

 **Me gusta mucho Beyond, he leído tanto de él que para mí representarlo bien es algo difícil, en cuanto me sienta satisfecha en el siguiente hammm capitulo, juro que lo subiré tan pronto como me dé la gana. Gracias por su apoyo, enserio… he recibido buenos comentarios, eso me pone muy contenta! Jajajajajaja espero más… dios, amo hacer esto jajajajajaja**


	3. Morir Tranquilo

**Hola Beyond...**

 **Morir Tranquilo.**

A... quizá lo presione demasiado, quizá trate mal a B en el pasado. No voy a cuestionarme porque es que no pienso en esto, tras la muerte de A todo siguió su curso, algunos de sus amigos se habían deprimido tras su muerte, pero eso era lógico, A era una persona agradable, alegre, transmitía calidez y confianza con una sola sonrisa, era una persona perfecta para ser mi sucesor, yo le admiraba, era lo que yo nunca fui y lo que yo nunca seré, me atrevería a decir que incluso era mejor para ser el detective que me toco ser, pero tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de mis errores hacia mis dos sucesores más importantes, aunque yo era muy joven y me faltaba mucho para ser lo que soy ahora no hay forma en la que eso pueda ser una excusa para mi comportamiento con ambos. Estoy consciente pesa sobre mi espalda que yo, L, había sido el causante de la muerte de A, primer sucesor y que fui yo quien dijo a B "Son el primer experimento, están destinados a fracasar", se que el brillo en los ojos de B desapareció por completo tras mis palabras, al igual como estoy consciente que la demencia de B ha sido mi culpa.

Y ahora, el hombre frente a mí, con cabellos quemados, con marcas rojas en su piel, es el hombre al que yo cree y es el niño al que yo dañe.

-¿Porque has venido?...

No sabría como responder a esa pregunta, en cuanto me dieron la noticia lo primero que hice fue pedir el auto para trasladarme tan pronto como fuera posible al psiquiátrico. Hacia un mes que me encontraba repleto de trabajo, el presidente de Japón con temor pidió mi ayuda para un caso muy llamativo al que ya había tomado en cuenta hacia un par de semanas, el caso Kira, había destinado presentarme en Japón para obtener un mujer acceso y periferia a la información y circunstancias en la que se encontraba dicho caso, sin en cambio, surgieron algunos en USA donde me encontraba actualmente tras haber resuelto el caso del Asesino Serial B.B de los Ángeles.

-Estoy aquí porque fui llamado por un pequeño incidente que cometiste.

Con B había aprendido dos cosas: 1.- Cuidar mis palabras y 2.- Ser sutil para no alterarlo, el sarcasmo a veces no parecía agradarle aunque siempre luciera una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-¿Pequeño dices?... –Repitió, pero yo notaba la mirada perdida con la que me observaba, ya no estaba sedado, yo deliberadamente de lo que pensaran los doctores había esperado a que los sedantes bajaran y estuviera en sus cincos sentidos- ¿No vas a preguntarme porque lo hice?...

-No me parece adecuado preguntar cosas razonables... pero si es lo que deseas que haga entonces lo haré.

B había tratado de suicidarse, solo era cuestión de pensar un poco para saber porque, triste pero cierto era saber que B había perdido todo en su vida, que cada día era atormentado por sus recuerdos, fallas y trastornos, era un ser complicado y no tenia salvación, tarde o temprano el intentaría acabar con ello aunque jamás hubiese presentado signos de depresión.

-No me interesa lo que quiera preguntar o no... solo estas aquí... gozando de mi fracaso... solo preguntare una última vez... ¿Porque has venido?...

-No vine a burlarme ni a disfrutar desgracias, no gozo del dolor de otros, muchos menos de aquellos quienes han sido mis compañeros de vida en el pasado, he venido porque te respeto como persona y porque has sido una parte importante de mi pasado.

Todo era cierto aunque fuese más una verdad que trataba de comprender aun, no gozaba del dolor de quien gozaría del mío, en el pasado B había tratado de conectar un lazo conmigo, lo sabía por su mirada, sus palabras y su sonrisa tímida, en definitiva el B del pasado era totalmente distinto al hombre con mirada vacía que se encontraba frente a mí.

-¿Importante?...

Parecía tardar en procesar cada palabra que entraba por sus oídos, con sus labios deshidratados parecía pronunciar palabras invisibles que no salían de su garganta.

-Recordé... la sangre de Quarter Queen sobre mis manos...

Un escalofría recorrió mi columna al divisar la sonrisa socarrona que surco su rostro al hacer mención del nombre de la fallecida.

-También recuerdo... la muerte de mi padre en ese... lugar... de los ferrocarriles... incluso recordé al pequeño que tomo el lugar de A... recuerdo su mirada infantil con esos cabellos rubios tan semejantes a los de A... su mirada infantil desde la ventana del segundo piso que me seguía mientras yo me alejaba... algunos niños me conocían como "el ultimo de la primera generación"... asi hacían referencia a nuestra generación... ¿No es gracioso?... fuimos el primer experimento... todos se habían ido con el paso del tiempo... ¿Quien tiene el lugar de A ahora?...

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –Me parecía melancólica la forma en la que juntaba sus recuerdos, incluso había olvido que Beyond había vivido parte de su infancia con sus padres, pero que preguntara algo como esto era simplemente de lugar-

Lo vi encogerse hombros suavemente, tras millones de casos jamás había contemplado un rostro tan miserable como el que B me mostraba en este momento, solo quedaba tristeza, su locura no podía hacerle contraste al vacio que en sus ojos admiraba.

-Es Near, el primer sucesor, hace algunos años bajo del puesto a Mello.

-¿N?, ¿El albino?... no recordaba a ese pequeño...

\- Es comprensible que así sea dado que un par de años antes de que te marcharas, Mello era el primer sucesor.

-Seguido del chico de las gafas, ¿No?...

-Matt ahora es el tercero en la lista de sucesores.

-L...

Me llamo al alzar la mirada que en algún momento se había separado de la suya para conectarse en un punto ciego de la habitación se volvió a topar con su rostro, un rostro siniestro rodeado de un aura tan enloquecida como deprimente, con una sonrisa quebrada en su rostro.

-Te odio... ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! –Me grito con los dientes apretados sin moverse del todo de su asiento-

Debo admitir que el nerviosismo recorrió mi cuerpo al verlo desbordar tanto desprecio hacia mi persona, sumándole el hecho de no traer puesto el saco de fuerza, podría suponerse que su cuerpo se encontraba débil por los anestelgicos suministrados anteriormente pero tal no parecía el caso, se encontraba sentado en la cama con los brazos caídos a cada lado, sin imitar mi forma de sentar, solo ahí.

-¡KYAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TE ODIO L! –Se levanto de su asiento tomándome rápidamente del cuello de la camisa para luego jalarme hacia el a una distancia amenazante- siempre... tu siempre... –jadeaba entre cada palabra- tu... te burlabas de mi... cuando me diste el primer puesto... tú te burlabas, tu, Wammy, Roger, ¡TODOS!

-Beyond... yo no...

-¡BIEN! ¡Ahora si te dignas a decir mi nombre!, pero a sido muy tarde para que entiendas que no soy **Backup, soy mejor que el original, soy ¡Mejor que tú!**

Por auto reflejo mi mano derecha sostenía su muñeca y la mano izquierda en una parte de su brazo que me sostenía por el cuello, en esta posición podía admirar los cuanto centímetros que B era más alto, aunque aun en esa posición parecía ligeramente encorvado logrando que mis pies rozaran el suelo.

-B... yo... lamento lo q-

-¡NO! –Grito haciendo chocar su aliento a medicamentos en mi rostro- tu no lamentas nada... lárgate... lárgate **ahora** y déjame morir tranquilo.

En un movimiento brusco me lanzo hacia atrás haciéndome tropezar con la silla que se encontraba a mi espalda y dar de lleno contra el suelo, lo mire desde allí y pude divisar sus ojos perlados en lagrimas descendiendo por su rostro, sentí su odio recorriendo sus venas, me levante lentamente para luego salir de la habitación.

Esa fue la última vez que escuche su voz o pude ver esos escarlata ardiendo en odio, nadie podría adivinar lo mucho que sus palabras pudieron afectarme después, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, ya estando en Japón un mes después de mi última conversación fue que me entere de su muerte.

 ** _Beyond Birthday, Rue Ryuzaki, mejor conocido por nosotros los de la Wammy`s House como B... murió a causa de un paro cardíaco._**

Jamás sabré que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Beyond ese día, no tuvimos una conversación significativa, a esas alturas B parecía perder cada día mas la cordura, llegaba a ser necesario amarrarlo para poder tener una conversación provechosa con él, en cambio en mis últimas visitas él había parecido algo distinto a lo que habituaba, parecía mas coherente pero al mismo tiempo más deprimente.

El había hablado mas conmigo en las últimas veces que lo visite, incluso parecía dejar de lado todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, parecía solo un niño que quería hacer todo de nuevo después de cometer el mayor fracaso del mundo, pero solo lo parecía, yo se que B jamás hubiera cambiado y que estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo.

¿Cómo me afecto esto?... bien... B y Watary son lo último que quedaba de los recuerdos de mi pasado...

Ver a B era como verme a mí mismo, he pensado que incluso yo hubiese enloquecido igual si me hubieran tratado de esa forma, y no lo digo precisamente porque el hubiese imitado mi apariencia. Valore a B como la mejor mente criminal que me he topado.

Algunos me han preguntado porque escogí el nombre de **_Rue Ryuzaki_** , el mismo nombre de un cantante, no es por el cantante, el mismo B se burlaría si me escuchara húsar ese nombre en referencia a mí mismo.


	4. Psicopatía

**Hola Beyond...**

 **Psicopatía.**

Los pasos en el azulejo del orfanato, un sonido hueco y lleno de amargura, el sonido en sus recuerdos lo llevaban a esas caminatas solitarias por los pasillos con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, ese chico de cabellos negros que no debía ser muy mayor que él, la tristeza en sus ojos... ¿Pero porque?... ¿que podría faltarle?, tenía todo lo que él deseaba tener y aun así parecía la persona más miserable del mundo, todos le admiraban y se regocijaban con sus logros y aun así su mirada estaba perdida, vacía, como si lo mas importante del mundo le faltara...

"¿Porque te comportas así?" esa pregunta se la había hecho en uno de sus encuentros cuando niño, la última vez que miro esos ojos cubiertos por ojeras, L no había querido responderle, ¿Es que acaso solo se comportaba así con él?, parecía tener una personalidad distinta para con el y los demás, habían estado solos en varias ocasiones pero L se comportaba distinto en cada ocasión. Si, él deseaba ver ese rostro en frustración, con miedo e incluso podía verlo en su mente temblando de miedo.

-L...

Susurro para la oscuridad de su habitación, con los ojos cansados miro hacia otras areas de su habitación apenas iluminada por la escasa luz de luna.

"Vendré mañana, es un día importante"

Le había dicho antes de retirarse con una sonrisa traviesa. Ellos no eran amigos, ningún tipo de lazo mas especial que el **Detective y su Caso** había entre ellos, ¿Quizá era lastima?, no, el mismo L le había dicho que no estaba ahí por lastima, que no sentía nada de eso por el... ¿Porque le creía?... a veces se sentía tan humillado que el solo tenerle ahí observándole, haciéndole preguntas de vez en cuando o entablando una corta y entrometida conversación para saber en lo que pensaba podían llegar a ponerlo en terribles condiciones... el no sentía culpa... se sentía tan humillado a veces... pero L parecía tan amable y compresivo ahora... pareciese que ni siquiera le tenía rencor por los asesinatos a inocentes, era más que obvio que L era la justicia... el no aceptaba ni perdonaba a las personas que involucraban inocentes en sus problemas...

No había lógica...

L era tan distinto al chico que conoció en el pasado, al joven que se sento frente a el tantos años atrás, al chico que estrecho manos con el y A, era tan distinto... no podía entender... no lograba entender...

-L... tu...

Las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas y una mueca de desagrado se formo en su rostro, podía sentirlas escurrir por debajo de las tela que cubría sus ojos escarlata... escarlata...

"... son impresionantes... brillan como verdaderas escarlatas..."

La voz de L resonaba en su memoria en el momento exacto en el que abrió sus ojos tras haberle quitado la venda de estos.

"... son más hermosos a lo que recordaba"

No había sabido que responderle, era un comportamiento extraño, demasiado amable, en sus ojos había un brillo que el mismo no logro descifrar... lejos de lo que él siempre fue no sintió ninguna emoción rayando en el éxtasis como lo hubiera sido tiempo atrás al ver de nuevo las letras sobre su cabeza... solo sintió el liquido salado acumularse en sus ojos al notar como el tiempo de vida de susodicho cada vez comenzaba a acortarse...

"¿Porque...? B... ¿Tu estas...? "

No había podido controlarlo... en esos días se sentía tan vulnerable... L era tan amable que casi sentía lastima por el... el no era una persona emocional, se guiaba por placer e instinto, las emociones no eran primordiales, ni siquiera las sentía... era completamente inmune a los sentimientos humanos, solo sentía la grandeza en su ser cada vez que en dicho caso L parecía sentirte contrariado, o el rostro de Misora totalmente perdido entre las pistas...

Los suaves dígitos de L rozaron las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Su cuerpo tembló y mordió con fiereza su labio inferior sin poder evitar un jadeo de dolor desde lo más profundo de su corazón, es que acaso ¿él prefería ser el causante de la muerte de L que le molestaba que alguien más tomara su lugar?, no, desde un principio matar a L ni siquiera era una opción, era totalmente impensable, él quería estar más arriba de L, si lo mataba no iba a ser superior a él, no pensaba en ocupar su lugar, su tiempo como sucesor había terminado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Lo miraba como si fuera un experimento extraño, sus lagrimas habían sido secadas por sus suaves manos mientras la mirada de confusión se mantenía en su rostro, sus ojos negros estaban completamente enfocados en los suyos, jamás pensé ver esa clase de expresión en el rostro del hombre que más odio en el mundo.

Ese día ambos no dijeron nada mas, L después de que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar de los ojos de B, se marcho en silencio, cubrió de nuevo su vista y se retiro, B se había recostado en una parte del suelo mientras L no había dejado de secar las nuevas lagrimas que brotaban, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se miraba directamente, el único sonido era los sollozos suaves de B para posteriormente dejar de llorar y cerrar los ojos, L se fue sin decir palabra.

-¿B?, ¿Estas despierto?.

La mirada oscura de quien había estado pensando momento atrás se asomo por la puerta de acero cubierta por almohadón blanco, L le miraba con curiosidad, escucho el lastimero sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose, seguro L ya estaría dentro, sintió la suavidad del colchón hundirse justo frente donde él estaba recostado, a la medida de su cabeza.

-¿B? –Llamo de nuevo-

-Gh... –Gruño ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia donde imaginaba debía estar quien le hablaba-

Sintió unas manos posarse detrás de su cabeza, enredarse entre sus cabellos negros y liberarle de aquella incomoda tela que los doctores parecían apretar más de la cuenta solo para fastidiarle, bufo un poco al sentir como algunos cabellos eran jalados por lo enredado del nudo tras su cabeza.

-Listo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras posaba el dedo pulgar entre sus labios como habituaba- puedes abrirlos ya.

Beyond abrió los ojos lentamente divisando en primera estancia los pies descalzos de L que se encontraba en cuclillas frente a su cabeza, luego giro sus ojos hasta chocar con los suyos. Leyó despacio el nombre que flotaba sobre su cabeza y luego la inevitable fecha de muerte que aunque no era muy cercana, era menos lejana de la última vez que lo vio en el orfanato.

-Ojos de Shinigami, ¿he?, debe ser lo más fascinante que he llegado a ver... –notaba el sarcasmo con el que lo decía-

L era un detective en busca de la verdad al igual que todos los científicos de todas las distintas áreas, era de esperarse que el siendo lo que es fuera tan escéptico con estas cosas, pero aun así parecía no tragarse lo que estaba justo frente a él.

B se levanto, puesto que había estado recostada en el suave suelo, se recargo en la pared sin imitar la posición de L, la espalda la tenía casi del todo recargada en la pared y sus largos cabellos negros completamente desaliñados cubrían parte de su rostro.

-¿Porque... dijiste que hoy era un día importante?... –pregunto con voz cansada, apenas moviendo los labios en el acto-

Era difícil hablar después de pasar horas en completo silencio y sin un vaso de agua cuando se tenía sed.

-¿Humm?, bueno, ¿porque será?... –sabia que fingía meditarlo pero lo hacía bastante creíble- ¿Tu en verdad no lo recuerdas?

-Si... lo recuerdo... pero no es algo importante.

-Si ese es tu punto de vista entonces lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

De entre los bolsillos de su sudadera blanca saco un frasco envuelto en papel color gris.

-¿Qué es...?

-¿Esto? –Pregunto alzando frente a su rostro el envoltorio con contenido desconocido- es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pero yo no puedo abrirlo –contesto removiéndose un poco dentro del saco de fuerza-

\- Si, y es una pena, tendré que abrirlo por ti –dijo mientras una sonrisa extraña se mostraba en su rostro-

Lentamente con sus dedos delgados comenzó a abrir el envoltorio grisáceo ante los ojos expectantes de B, el no solía recibir regalos en esas fechas, aun cuando había sido un huérfano de la casa Wammy no solía recibir presentes más que por parte de Roger, el jefe del lugar.

Y aunque fuera así ciertamente no había un cumpleaños que festejar, los niños de la casa de Wammy que no lograban recordar sus cumpleaños se les festejaba el día de su llegada al Orfanato, sin en cambio B no era el caso, el sabia su cumpleaños pero después de todo lo sucedido con su familia no quiso darle más importancia a cosas como esas y decidió no dar a conocer el día de dicha festividad, por ende lo que estaban festejando era el día de su llegada a la Wammy`s House.

-¡Taran! –dijo L con una sonrisa al terminar de descubrir el regalo.

Un frasco de mermelada perteneciente a una fábrica de hace diez años, ubicado en Manchester, Inglaterra, la misma marca que B solía ingerir años atrás.

L rio suave, admirando el rostro sorprendido de B quien se había acercado lo suficiente para mirar a detalle el pequeño frasco de mermelada, hace tanto que no probaba una que le parecía casi mágico poder sentirla, aunque no la estuviese probando, el solo mirarla hacia un mar en su boca.

Primer bocanada, segunda, tercera, L paseaba la pequeña cuchara de metal sobre la mezcla rojiza del frasco hacia la boca de Beyond quien con cada cucharada cerraba los ojos degustando hasta lo más mínimo del sabor a fresas.

-Me hubiera gustado desatarte, así hubieras podido disfrutarlo a tu manera.

 **... a tu manera...** sabia a lo que se refería con eso, sambutiendo los dedos dentro del caramelo como solo un niño pequeño sabría hacerlo, aunque a ciencia cierta no tenía idea de donde es que él lo sabía, ¿será por Misora?, si, quizá sería por eso.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste? –Hablo beyond mientras removía la mermelada en su boca con su lengua-

-No es tan sencillo...

-Ohhh asique el poderoso L que todo lo puede no tuvo el permiso para desatarme –Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro y echo a reír- KYAJAJAJAJAJA

La Psicopatía no es una enfermedad mental, es un trastorno de personalidad, eso era B, un psicópata en su puro esplendor.

Pero B no era como los otros.

B no mataba por placer como un torturador, no había echo sufrir a sus víctimas, "... si el psicópata no daña a su víctima no lo está disfrutando" pero no, B no era así, no era esa clase de psicópata, ¿Lo captas?... Believe Bridesmaid , ese era el nombre de su primer víctima, el murió ahorcado con una especie de cuerda desde atrás, sin en cambio, no hubo forcejo y todas sus víctimas siguientes fueron drogadas antes de morir.

¿Ya les hable del trastorno de personalidad?, B usaría a su otro personaje siempre que pudiera manipular a alguien para obtener algo a cambio, como todos los asesinos –y esto es sin excepción- todo lo hacían para satisfacer su propio placer, todo por beneficio propio.

 **Ryuzaki y Beyond eran dos personas totalmente distintas,** y no, con referirme a **Ryuzaki** no estoy hablando de mi, L, en segunda persona, hablo de Beyond como Rue Ryuzaki, el personaje al que creo con el simple fin de burla y goce personal durante El Caso del Asesino Serial de B.B de los Ángeles.

-...

-¿Qué?, ¿Me equivoco? KIAJAJAJAJAJA ¡PATETICO!

Ese era Beyond... el de un principio era Ryuzaki, que gran contraste de personalidad ¿no?

-Si continúas no te daré más mermelada...

B callo de inmediato y abrió la boca para obtener una nueva bocanada de sus sagradas fresas. **Hola Beyond...**

 **Psicopatía.**

Los pasos en el azulejo del orfanato, un sonido hueco y lleno de amargura, el sonido en sus recuerdos lo llevaban a esas caminatas solitarias por los pasillos con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, ese chico de cabellos negros que no debía ser muy mayor que él, la tristeza en sus ojos... ¿Pero porque?... ¿que podría faltarle?, tenía todo lo que él deseaba tener y aun así parecía la persona más miserable del mundo, todos le admiraban y se regocijaban con sus logros y aun así su mirada estaba perdida, vacía, como si lo mas importante del mundo le faltara...

"¿Porque te comportas así?" esa pregunta se la había hecho en uno de sus encuentros cuando niño, la última vez que miro esos ojos cubiertos por ojeras, L no había querido responderle, ¿Es que acaso solo se comportaba así con él?, parecía tener una personalidad distinta para con el y los demás, habían estado solos en varias ocasiones pero L se comportaba distinto en cada ocasión. Si, él deseaba ver ese rostro en frustración, con miedo e incluso podía verlo en su mente temblando de miedo.

-L...

Susurro para la oscuridad de su habitación, con los ojos cansados miro hacia otras areas de su habitación apenas iluminada por la escasa luz de luna.

"Vendré mañana, es un día importante"

Le había dicho antes de retirarse con una sonrisa traviesa. Ellos no eran amigos, ningún tipo de lazo mas especial que el **Detective y su Caso** había entre ellos, ¿Quizá era lastima?, no, el mismo L le había dicho que no estaba ahí por lastima, que no sentía nada de eso por el... ¿Porque le creía?... a veces se sentía tan humillado que el solo tenerle ahí observándole, haciéndole preguntas de vez en cuando o entablando una corta y entrometida conversación para saber en lo que pensaba podían llegar a ponerlo en terribles condiciones... el no sentía culpa... se sentía tan humillado a veces... pero L parecía tan amable y compresivo ahora... pareciese que ni siquiera le tenía rencor por los asesinatos a inocentes, era más que obvio que L era la justicia... el no aceptaba ni perdonaba a las personas que involucraban inocentes en sus problemas...

No había lógica...

L era tan distinto al chico que conoció en el pasado, al joven que se sento frente a el tantos años atrás, al chico que estrecho manos con el y A, era tan distinto... no podía entender... no lograba entender...

-L... tu...

Las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas y una mueca de desagrado se formo en su rostro, podía sentirlas escurrir por debajo de las tela que cubría sus ojos escarlata... escarlata...

"... son impresionantes... brillan como verdaderas escarlatas..."

La voz de L resonaba en su memoria en el momento exacto en el que abrió sus ojos tras haberle quitado la venda de estos.

"... son más hermosos a lo que recordaba"

No había sabido que responderle, era un comportamiento extraño, demasiado amable, en sus ojos había un brillo que el mismo no logro descifrar... lejos de lo que él siempre fue no sintió ninguna emoción rayando en el éxtasis como lo hubiera sido tiempo atrás al ver de nuevo las letras sobre su cabeza... solo sintió el liquido salado acumularse en sus ojos al notar como el tiempo de vida de susodicho cada vez comenzaba a acortarse...

"¿Porque...? B... ¿Tu estas...? "

No había podido controlarlo... en esos días se sentía tan vulnerable... L era tan amable que casi sentía lastima por el... el no era una persona emocional, se guiaba por placer e instinto, las emociones no eran primordiales, ni siquiera las sentía... era completamente inmune a los sentimientos humanos, solo sentía la grandeza en su ser cada vez que en dicho caso L parecía sentirte contrariado, o el rostro de Misora totalmente perdido entre las pistas...

Los suaves dígitos de L rozaron las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Su cuerpo tembló y mordió con fiereza su labio inferior sin poder evitar un jadeo de dolor desde lo más profundo de su corazón, es que acaso ¿él prefería ser el causante de la muerte de L que le molestaba que alguien más tomara su lugar?, no, desde un principio matar a L ni siquiera era una opción, era totalmente impensable, él quería estar más arriba de L, si lo mataba no iba a ser superior a él, no pensaba en ocupar su lugar, su tiempo como sucesor había terminado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Lo miraba como si fuera un experimento extraño, sus lagrimas habían sido secadas por sus suaves manos mientras la mirada de confusión se mantenía en su rostro, sus ojos negros estaban completamente enfocados en los suyos, jamás pensé ver esa clase de expresión en el rostro del hombre que más odio en el mundo.

Ese día ambos no dijeron nada mas, L después de que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar de los ojos de B, se marcho en silencio, cubrió de nuevo su vista y se retiro, B se había recostado en una parte del suelo mientras L no había dejado de secar las nuevas lagrimas que brotaban, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se miraba directamente, el único sonido era los sollozos suaves de B para posteriormente dejar de llorar y cerrar los ojos, L se fue sin decir palabra.

-¿B?, ¿Estas despierto?.

La mirada oscura de quien había estado pensando momento atrás se asomo por la puerta de acero cubierta por almohadón blanco, L le miraba con curiosidad, escucho el lastimero sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose, seguro L ya estaría dentro, sintió la suavidad del colchón hundirse justo frente donde él estaba recostado, a la medida de su cabeza.

-¿B? –Llamo de nuevo-

-Gh... –Gruño ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia donde imaginaba debía estar quien le hablaba-

Sintió unas manos posarse detrás de su cabeza, enredarse entre sus cabellos negros y liberarle de aquella incomoda tela que los doctores parecían apretar más de la cuenta solo para fastidiarle, bufo un poco al sentir como algunos cabellos eran jalados por lo enredado del nudo tras su cabeza.

-Listo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras posaba el dedo pulgar entre sus labios como habituaba- puedes abrirlos ya.

Beyond abrió los ojos lentamente divisando en primera estancia los pies descalzos de L que se encontraba en cuclillas frente a su cabeza, luego giro sus ojos hasta chocar con los suyos. Leyó despacio el nombre que flotaba sobre su cabeza y luego la inevitable fecha de muerte que aunque no era muy cercana, era menos lejana de la última vez que lo vio en el orfanato.

-Ojos de Shinigami, ¿he?, debe ser lo más fascinante que he llegado a ver... –notaba el sarcasmo con el que lo decía-

L era un detective en busca de la verdad al igual que todos los científicos de todas las distintas áreas, era de esperarse que el siendo lo que es fuera tan escéptico con estas cosas, pero aun así parecía no tragarse lo que estaba justo frente a él.

B se levanto, puesto que había estado recostada en el suave suelo, se recargo en la pared sin imitar la posición de L, la espalda la tenía casi del todo recargada en la pared y sus largos cabellos negros completamente desaliñados cubrían parte de su rostro.

-¿Porque... dijiste que hoy era un día importante?... –pregunto con voz cansada, apenas moviendo los labios en el acto-

Era difícil hablar después de pasar horas en completo silencio y sin un vaso de agua cuando se tenía sed.

-¿Humm?, bueno, ¿porque será?... –sabia que fingía meditarlo pero lo hacía bastante creíble- ¿Tu en verdad no lo recuerdas?

-Si... lo recuerdo... pero no es algo importante.

-Si ese es tu punto de vista entonces lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

De entre los bolsillos de su sudadera blanca saco un frasco envuelto en papel color gris.

-¿Qué es...?

-¿Esto? –Pregunto alzando frente a su rostro el envoltorio con contenido desconocido- es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pero yo no puedo abrirlo –contesto removiéndose un poco dentro del saco de fuerza-

\- Si, y es una pena, tendré que abrirlo por ti –dijo mientras una sonrisa extraña se mostraba en su rostro-

Lentamente con sus dedos delgados comenzó a abrir el envoltorio grisáceo ante los ojos expectantes de B, el no solía recibir regalos en esas fechas, aun cuando había sido un huérfano de la casa Wammy no solía recibir presentes más que por parte de Roger, el jefe del lugar.

Y aunque fuera así ciertamente no había un cumpleaños que festejar, los niños de la casa de Wammy que no lograban recordar sus cumpleaños se les festejaba el día de su llegada al Orfanato, sin en cambio B no era el caso, el sabia su cumpleaños pero después de todo lo sucedido con su familia no quiso darle más importancia a cosas como esas y decidió no dar a conocer el día de dicha festividad, por ende lo que estaban festejando era el día de su llegada a la Wammy`s House.

-¡Taran! –dijo L con una sonrisa al terminar de descubrir el regalo.

Un frasco de mermelada perteneciente a una fábrica de hace diez años, ubicado en Manchester, Inglaterra, la misma marca que B solía ingerir años atrás.

L rio suave, admirando el rostro sorprendido de B quien se había acercado lo suficiente para mirar a detalle el pequeño frasco de mermelada, hace tanto que no probaba una que le parecía casi mágico poder sentirla, aunque no la estuviese probando, el solo mirarla hacia un mar en su boca.

Primer bocanada, segunda, tercera, L paseaba la pequeña cuchara de metal sobre la mezcla rojiza del frasco hacia la boca de Beyond quien con cada cucharada cerraba los ojos degustando hasta lo más mínimo del sabor a fresas.

-Me hubiera gustado desatarte, así hubieras podido disfrutarlo a tu manera.

 **... a tu manera...** sabia a lo que se refería con eso, sambutiendo los dedos dentro del caramelo como solo un niño pequeño sabría hacerlo, aunque a ciencia cierta no tenía idea de donde es que él lo sabía, ¿será por Misora?, si, quizá sería por eso.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste? –Hablo beyond mientras removía la mermelada en su boca con su lengua-

-No es tan sencillo...

-Ohhh asique el poderoso L que todo lo puede no tuvo el permiso para desatarme –Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro y echo a reír- KYAJAJAJAJAJA

La Psicopatía no es una enfermedad mental, es un trastorno de personalidad, eso era B, un psicópata en su puro esplendor.

Pero B no era como los otros.

B no mataba por placer como un torturador, no había echo sufrir a sus víctimas, "... si el psicópata no daña a su víctima no lo está disfrutando" pero no, B no era así, no era esa clase de psicópata, ¿Lo captas?... Believe Bridesmaid , ese era el nombre de su primer víctima, el murió ahorcado con una especie de cuerda desde atrás, sin en cambio, no hubo forcejo y todas sus víctimas siguientes fueron drogadas antes de morir.

¿Ya les hable del trastorno de personalidad?, B usaría a su otro personaje siempre que pudiera manipular a alguien para obtener algo a cambio, como todos los asesinos –y esto es sin excepción- todo lo hacían para satisfacer su propio placer, todo por beneficio propio.

 **Ryuzaki y Beyond eran dos personas totalmente distintas,** y no, con referirme a **Ryuzaki** no estoy hablando de mi, L, en segunda persona, hablo de Beyond como Rue Ryuzaki, el personaje al que creo con el simple fin de burla y goce personal durante El Caso del Asesino Serial de B.B de los Ángeles.

-...

-¿Qué?, ¿Me equivoco? KIAJAJAJAJAJA ¡PATETICO!

Ese era Beyond... el de un principio era Ryuzaki, que gran contraste de personalidad ¿no?

-Si continúas no te daré más mermelada...

B callo de inmediato y abrió la boca para obtener una nueva bocanada de sus sagradas fresas.

 **N/A:**

 **Tres... tres putas horas intentando subir bien el capitulo... tres... ¿Saben lo molesto que es eso para mi?, bueno la porqueria esta no me dejaba ponerlo bien y me salia con muchas cosas de enlaces y eso y ahhhhhhhhh como me jodio, pero creo que ya se pudo.**

 **Gracias kandraK por decirme que lo habia subido mal.**

 **Pido una disculpa por mis groserias posteriores, pero es que enserio jode.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo, se los mando con mushos besos.**

 ****Peith****


	5. Visitarte

**Hola Beyond...**

-Ha... ¿Ryuzaki?

-¿Si?, Light.

Giro su rostro despacio contemplando la mirada desconcertada de quien se encontraba junto a él desde ya un par de horas.

-Llevabas un tiempo mirando la nada así que me preocupe, te llame pero me ignoraste, ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Humm?, Oh, no, Light. Solo pensaba que es extraño que Kira incluso se haya enfocado durante cierto tiempo determinado en asesinar personas proclamadas alguna vez como asesino seriales, aunque ya se encontrasen encerrados o en espera de ejecución, claro, esto solo sucedió en los primero avistamientos de Kira.

-Sí, pero yo pienso que Kira...

No escucho lo demás que su compañero decía, no era un día muy bueno y no le apetecía escuchar la maraña de mentiras que saldría de su boca, solo se mantuvo en silencio hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Hacia un par de horas que recién se percató de la fecha, nunca fue muy bueno con las fechas pero siempre conseguía mantener un control exacto sobre ellas, sin en cambio era inusual olvidar algo considera para el _muy_ importante, efectivamente hoy era ese día.

-Watari.

-¿Si?, joven L.

-Hoy es ese día, pero me veo incapacitado de asistir debido al caso Kira.

-Yo me encargare de ello Joven L, a **él** no le agradaría que llegase a faltar.

-Está bien, lo dejo en tus manos.

Soltó el botón del comunicador que tenía frente a él y se puso en pie jalando de la muñeca esposada a Light quien le seguía con la mirada aun de incredulidad respecto a aquella conversación tan fuera de lo común con Watari. Le siguió a tropezones mientras era jalado por el detective que subía las escaleras de vidrio hacia el siguiente piso donde se adentraría a su habitación compartida.

-¿Ryuzaki?, ¿A dónde van? -Pregunto Matsuda desde los sillones unos metros más lejos-

-Hay algo que debo hacer, solo me tomara un par de horas y debo cambiarme, no puedo ir vistiendo así.

Termino de decir mientras se giraba a continuar su camino escaleras arriba ignorando las interrogantes de cualquier presente.

-Bueno, Light, como no puedo soltarte tendrás que venir conmigo -dijo mientras le observaba ya dentro de la habitación con el dedo pulgar ligeramente apoyado en el labio inferior- De casualidad, ¿No tendrás algún traje negro?

-Ha... Ryuzaki, antes de contestarte ¿Podrías decirme a donde es que vamos?

Pareció dudar un segundo mientras observaba al supuesto Kira- Vamos... a ver a un viejo **amigo.**

Se vestían en silencio, ambos ensimismados en diferentes mundos, Kira por supuesto debía estar pensando que quizá esa persona podría brindarle alguna clase de información sobr decir verdad le era difícil disimular su sorpresa ante la palabra "amigo" proveniente de él. Aunque en realidad pensara lo que pensara eso a L lo tenía sin cuidado.

Termino de acomodar su corbata color vino para luego abotonar el saco negro sobre la corbata.

No habían sido amigos, eso era más que claro, sin en cambio Beyond fue lo más cercano a lo que alguna vez considero su familia, los niños de la Wammy's House siendo los de la primera generación con la que sostuvo un contacto directo, el primer experimento o bien **el primer fracaso** en palabras de B.

-Perdón por la demora, hace mucho que no vestía esta clase de traje.

Miro a Light, ya estaba perfectamente vestido, como de costumbre, perfectamente.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, L miraba hacia una ventana con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sin zapatos puesto, solo aguardando a llegar a su destino en ese modesto auto.

Aun no estaba acostumbrado, la sensación seguía sin agradarle del todo, a decir verdad no le agradaba para nada, se sentía incapaz de poder comportarse como de costumbre y exclusivamente en ese día le era imposible concentrar su atención en algo más importante. Paseaba cada gesto de B y cada manía o palabra de su parte en su memoria con la mayor exactitud que le era posible, inclusive cada facción dañada por el fuego en su rostro. Si bien ya había realizado la misma rutina los dos años posteriores, aun no lograba mantenerse tranquilo. "Ansiedad", eso es lo que pronosticaba en sí mismo, pero la melancolía junto a la culpabilidad también le envolvía, porque aunque jamás se lo dijese él sabía que B tenía en claro mucho antes de morir que L siendo L había sido el causante de los estragos en su persona, y se culpaba, todos y cada uno de los días del resto de su vida él iba a culparse una y otra vez.

 **"Falleció debido a un misterioso ataque al corazón",** claro, B no era una persona muy sana, pero sí lo era lo suficiente para no tener problemas cardiacos, esto le hacía sentir casi como una burla que alguien tan vulgar y muy abajo del intelecto de B fuera quien le matase, sin siquiera conocerle, porque incluso divago lo suficiente para pensar que si Kira y B se enfrentaban cara a cara, Kira llevaba las de perder, de eso no había duda.

"-Cuando yo muriera, esperaba que tu tomaras mi lugar.

B al igual que un muñeco roto dejo caer su cabeza hacia su costado derecho, con los ojos perdidos como acostumbraban estar y las piernas de vez en cuando mostraban suaves temblores, debido a los efectos secundarios de algún medicamento impuesto para el control de su sistema nervioso.

-No lo aria ni aunque me pagaran por ello... -Su voz ya era tan hueca como sus globos oculares-

-Te pagarían muy bien. -Le sonreí para notar algún cambio de emociones en él, pero ahora...

Ya ni siquiera se burlaba...

-Humm...

No era una protesta, no era una burla, no era sarcasmo ni desagrado, solo un sonido en son de respuesta, quizá después de todo B no había perdido sus modales y eso me causaba un poco de gracias e incluso hasta cierto punto, ternura.

Le observe un momento, el silencio era denso pero no desagradable, casi me era familiar, después de todo ambos estábamos acostumbrados al silencio, a la quietud y por ende... a la soledad.

-Cuando yo muera... a nadie va a importarle...

No dije nada, como todo en la vida él no se equivocaba y yo de nuevo no podía mentirle diciendo que no era así cuando B sabía perfectamente el por qué lo decía y no estaba ni remotamente lejos de la verdad, pero quizá y solo quizá, yo si le extrañaría en algún momento. Beyond era la única persona con la que de verdad me sentía yo, no había máscaras, no había sobrenombres porque incluso el mío propio conocía, no tenía nada que esconderle y no le escondía nada, era como si fuera la única persona que en verdad me conociera, casi como Watari, pero un tanto... diferente.

-Yo visitaría tu tumba, siempre.

-¿Siempre?

-Cada vez que sea una fecha importante asistiría sin falta.

-¿Lo prometes?... -Su voz se quebró un instante-

-Te lo prometo.

Mis dedos se deslizaron por las hebras negras que cubrían sus ojos dándome paso entre ellos para mirarlos. Ya no tenía el aspecto del joven que conocí alguna vez, pero esos ojos claros llenos de curiosidad y amargura seguían allí, recordándome como todas las veces en las que los había visto que B seguía allí... y yo no quería que se fuera sin enmendar mi error antes, no podía dejar que un alma se fuera al infierno por mi culpa, aun después de que yo no creyera en tales cosas.

-No morirás, B.

Suspiro, haciéndome notar un modo de resignación en su aliento, cerró sus irritados ojos y no volvió a hablar sino hasta que moví un poco su cabeza para volver a vendar sus ojos.

 **-Si lo are... pero si en verdad soy un shinigami... entonces volveremos a vernos, L.**

Me dio gracia así que solo atine a resonar una suave risa que el lograra comprender, la sonrisa macabra de siempre se hizo presente en sus labios, la misma que me dedicaba cada vez que algo le disgustaba.

-Quizá sea cierto... B, volveremos a vernos... pronto...

No entendía porque, no, si entendía, pero no quería aceptar la realidad, no era solo un sentimiento de culpabilidad la que me había invadido desde siempre, sino que me había sentido tan familiarizado con B que incluso llegue a sentirlo parte de mí, él y yo no éramos distintos, **si me trataran como yo lo trate pienso que habría hecho lo mismo que él.**

Sé que el la odiaba pero... yo le tengo lastima... la misma lástima que me tengo a mi mismo."

Llegamos a nuestro destino y caminamos por los pasillos del cementerio, cruzando entre calles repletas de lapidas pero llegamos a una, justo bajo un cerezo marchito, una lápida gris, bastante cuidada, limpia y con flores nuevas, quizá Roger ya se había pasado por ahí antes de que yo viniese, porque al fin de todo Roger había sido quien se encargó del cuidado de B junto a los otros niños en la Casa de Wammy, le vio crecer y le vio marcharse.

Me incline sobre la lápida sentándome justo frente a ella, observándole, al igual que siempre lo hacía cuando nos veíamos, ajeno a cualquier presencia descendí mis dedos llegando a tocar la piedra grisácea y perfectamente pulida, con ternura, con el cariño que había emanado en el momento del acto, suspire, sabía que quizá estaba dejándome llevar demasiado por nostalgias que ya no valían la pena. Aun con las yemas de mis dedos trazando líneas alrededor de la piedra, llegando al nombre tallado al pie de esta, era un diseño un tanto exótico para ser la lápida de un difunto sin familia, pero si iba a ser la de B lo menos que quería era que fuera a su semejanza.

-Light.

Llame girando mi rostro y topándome con su mirada desde arriba, se había quedado apenas una distancia prudente de mi persona en cuanto entramos al cementerio, incluso pareciese que se había tragado cualquier palabra que cruzara por su cabeza apenas diviso el cementerio.

-¿Me podrías dar la bolsa? por favor.

En el camino había pedido a Light tomar la bolsa de regalo café que Watari me había entregado apenas ingresamos al auto en camino, solo en ese momento por haber estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos fue que recordé no habérsela pedido de vuelta y para poder marcharme de allí dando por concluida mi visita al excéntrico que estaba frente a mí, necesitaba darle el contenido de la bolsa.

-Ha, sí, claro.

Su mano me extendió la bolsa apenas acercándose dos pasos, la tome haciendo tintinear la cadena atada a nuestras muñecas para luego bajarla haciéndola reposar en el suelo frente a mí, tocando apenas el inicio de la tumba, de ella saque un frasco grande de **Mermelada roja Inglesa** dejándola sobre la tumba de B perfectamente acomodado junto a una cuchara de plata para luego sacar un pequeño muñeco de paja de la bolsa interior de mi saco.

 **Un pequeño Wara Ningyo.**

Como última estancia mis dedos pasaron por el nombre, gatee un poco sobre la piedra gris pasando por sobre los objetos recién acomodados, sin tocarlos, mis ojos quedaron frente al nombre y fecha de muerte, me incline un poco más posando mis labios sobre su nombre y retirándolos con la misma lentitud para regresar a mi posición original.

-Bien, podemos irnos.

Light miro un momento la tumba susurrando lo ya escrita y grabada en mi mente.

 **** ** _Beyond Birthday, - 25/01/2005_**

 **** ** _B, siempre vendré a visitarte._**

 ** _Fin._**

N/A

Bien, este es el final de **Hola Beyond,** espero lo hayan disfrutado al llegar hasta el final. Debo decir que yo en verdad lo disfrute, este capítulo en especial tiene mucho de mí, mucho de mi vida y en verdad es algo que siento muy en el fondo, porque viví algo diferente pero similar.

Les mando besos y espero sus comentarios, malos o buenos son bienvenidos, si algún disgusto háganmelo saber. Besos!

**Peith**


	6. Solo una mas

**Hola** **Beyond...**

 **Capitulo: ¡Promo** **único!**

 _Solo una más._

Excelente día para ser tú. La brisa golpeaba su rostro con brusquedad y entre sus pasos se daba cuenta de lo llenas que estaban las calles, miraba el cielo y solo podía ver el bello tono azulado en él, con murmuros y un millón de personas a su alrededor. Se siente tranquilo, la adrenalina no corre con efusividad dentro de él y ciertamente no le interesa nada más que esa agradable sensación de solo caminar, porque hoy es un día lindo, un día tranquilo, una noche sin temores ni seres escondidos, solo un día tranquilo.

El aliento en forma de neblina blanca sale por sus labios mientras sigue su camino con tranquilidad, incluso su andar hace que las personas piensen que es uno más de ellos, pasa desapercibido hasta para sí mismo, su tranquilidad le agobia pero ni eso mismo le importa, no en este momento.

Mira a la gente exaltada mientras compra y corre de un lugar a otro en las tiendas, aunque realmente no les está viendo, solo mira alrededor con esa mirada ensangrentada que a cualquiera le pondría los bellos de punta, pero no hoy, hoy nadie le mira con miedo, con juzgo, nadie, porque ni el mismo se ha dado cuenta de ello.

El andar es tranquilo en un día como este.

Sus pensamientos se inundan de placer al oler no muy lejos de allí un puesto de golosinas de la más alta calidad, se acerca acompañado por su agudo olfato mientras piensa en lo bien que conoce todos aquellos aromas que le inundan y le hacen recordar partes de su vida que jamás había pensado recordar, esas cálidas mañanas en el orfanato donde era preparado un gran banquete, con toda clase de dulces, comidas y respectivos vicios.

Pide a la joven de la tienda un deliciosos pastel de crema con fresas, de inmediato la atendedora le sonríe y envuelve la rebanada señalada desde el estante, Beyond observa con tranquilidad y parsimonia en la mirada, mientras la joven en movimientos elegantes envuelve su golosina dedicándole miradas coquetas y sonriendo continuamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero él ni siquiera lo noto, su mirada disuelta estaba completamente en sus manos mientras envolvían ese delicado manjar.

Si, se veía diferente, el mismo lo había notado en cuanto llego a casa en la mañana y se cambió de ropa por una distinta, no demasiado, pero distinta al fin y al cabo, porque ese día era Beyond y no Ryuzaki quien tomaba el control, llevaba su cabello a su propio estilo, mas lacio y más peinado (aunque solo hubiera pasado sus dedos entre ellos). Se sintió completamente bien al salir esa mañana y ahora era de tarde sin que se diera cuenta en todo lo que perdió el tiempo.

"-Gracias..." Mascullo a la joven y se llevó el manjar con una sonrisa que ni el mismo noto, pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida miro a un lugar perdido del paradero de aquel lugar, una niña, hermosa quizá, con sus agraciados cabellos, lentes y ojos preciosos, no era necesario mirar su edad, el mismo podría adivinarlo con facilidad, ¿Adivinar?, eso hasta para él era gracioso, sonrió, con malicia esta vez, porque como siempre Beyond no tomaría el control por mucho tiempo.

"Quarter Queen..." Repitió cada silaba apenas movimiendo los labios con los ojos color escarlata centellando ante el nombre sobre su cabeza, pero no, aun no era tiempo de continuar el plan, todo tendría que encajar a la exactitud, antes de su aparición tendría que... miro el pastelillo entre sus manos y luego a la gente a su alrededor, si, el miedo se notaba en sus rostros y entonces en un suspiro se relajó y Ryuzaki se alejó lentamente mientras Beyond avanzaba despacio al salir del lugar. El viento frió choco a su rostro haciendo los cabellos negros revolverse.

 **"Hoy das más miedo de lo normal"** escucho.

-Si... lo sé... -respondió al aire.

Los monitores cansaban sus ojos con pesadumbre mientras tecleaba y tecleaba, en más de una ocasión se planteó la idea de utilizar lentes de contacto, pero no le agradaban en realidad y sus capacidades visuales aun no eran limitadas. Llevo un dulce a sus labios mientras pensaba en el frio que helaba sus pies en ese momento, de los tendones de sus manos congeladas y la cobija en sus hombros que no le proporcionaba suficiente calor, recargo su nuca en el respaldo de la silla y suspiro cansado, días sin descansar y al fin estaban en esa época del año en el que mandaba incontables juguetes al orfanato, se había llevado parte de la tarde decidiendo juguetes apropiadamente y personalmente para que fueran empaquetados y llevados en la máxima calidad que le era posible.

Pero siempre pensó que era mejor trabajar en esos días festivos, los crimines nunca cesan, la justicia nunca debe detenerse y por supuesto, él no lo aria tampoco. Sus dedos se movieron con nerviosismo en la tela de su silla. Era un buen día, la Navidad siempre le gusto, los niños del orfanato felices y los grandes banquetes... aunque no era lo suficiente social para divertirse en aquellas fechas el solo observar le era bastante grato, el único día donde de verdad se sentía casi vivo, rio entre dientes al pensar en aquello, vivo... él estaba vivo, lo sabía y lo sentía, admiraba cada rasgo que le daba vida, pero en fin, pensar en esas cavilaciones no harían avanzar su trabajo, se reincorporo pero al hacerlo escucho la puerta sonar.

-¿Si?

-Señor, le trajeron alguna clase de regalo de parte de la Wammy's House.

Una sonrisa se entorno en su rostro y giro la silla para ir a rastras hacia la puerta que se abría dando paso a Watari con una pequeña caja rosa entre sus manos, con un escandaloso moño rojo, lindo, pero escandaloso, sus pasos se acercaron a sus ojos expectantes y tomo con rapidez el regalo.

-¿Que será?...

Rio por un momento antes de posar sus dedos en la suave tela que le envolvía, porque no era papel, era tela, tela fina y de una calidad impecable digna de un inglés, entonces recordó algo al notar la etiqueta delicadamente pegada al moño rojo. "Oh... no esperaba esto".

Sonrió.

-Quizá sea una bomba, ¿No crees?... si... el estaría encantado de mandarme una bomba.

-¿Señor? -Interrumpió Watari.

-¿Estás seguro que viene del Orfanato?

-Así es.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, algo inusual en él, pero ese día ya era casi normal, había sido un día muy tranquilo hasta que ese pequeño y bien decorado detalle llego a sus dedos, no, más bien, hasta que ese pequeño regalo fue planeado para llegar a sus dedos.

Levantándose de su asiento camino encorvado hacia los sillones de su pequeña sala de estar, donde sin soltar el regalo se sentó y comenzó quitando el escandaloso, con delicadeza, sin romperle y mandándole miradas a la etiqueta donde finamente escrita se encontraban algunas palabras, palabras escritas de una forma que el reconocía.

-Oh, que delicia, es un pastel de fresa -saco el manjar de su caja y lo posiciono en la mesa de centro dispuesto a comerlo de inmediato-

-¿Quién lo habrá mandado de todos los niños?

-Oh, debió ser B -respondió mientras metía una cucharada de pastel a su boca- Egh navighdag -trago- él siempre es así... seguro pronto sabremos de él, tendré que mantenerme al tanto -metió otra rebanada su boca-

" ** _Kyajajajajajajaja_** "

 **Mientras el comía, el reía.**

 **Fin.**

 **N/A**

 **Es un regalo de navidad jajajajajajaja, les cuento, me jodi la PC con la que siempre escribía y hacia todas mis cosas, perdí cantidades de trabajo de las que no tienen idea, por eso mismo no he actualizado nada, no es pretexto, en realidad tengo computador nuevo dos días después de que se quemó la otra, pero esta tiene el Windows 10 y no me acoplo a ella, además de que esta es muy grande y siempre me ha gustado mi lap pequeñita, por el señor universo, esa me duro seis años y ahora tengo que adaptarme a este monstruo sensual que tiene un Windows que no me gusta, el punto es que hoy subiré esto y quizá otra cosa, disfrútenlo.**

 **Y si, "Hola Beyond" ya termino, pero quería escribir esto y no quería dejarlo como un One-shot porque como odio esas cosas, además de que ajusta perfecto a lo escrito en todo el transcurso de esta historia, en fin, espero le guste.**

 **Si te gusta o no házmelo saber.**

 **¡Besos!**

 ****Peith****


End file.
